Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 4x + 2$, $ CT = 61$, and $ JT = 7x + 4$, Find $JT$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {4x + 2} + {7x + 4} = {61}$ Combine like terms: $ 11x + 6 = {61}$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $ 11x = 55$ Divide both sides by $11$ to find $x$ $ x = 5$ Substitute $5$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 7({5}) + 4$ Simplify: $ {JT = 35 + 4}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 39}$